In our copending application Ser. No. 220347 filed Dec. 29, 1982, there is disclosed an elongated thin wall metal cylinder having a plurality of perforations extending substantially the length thereof. The perforations are sealed by a hermetic liner to protect the contents of the container from atmospheric contamination. The container is sealed at each end by end caps. We indicated that one of the end caps had a special configuration to accommodate an igniter device since the container was particularly adapted to contain a propellant material which upon ignition would generate a gas used in vehicle air bag systems to inflate an air bag.
The present invention relates to the specifics of a preferred embodiment of the end cap having igniter device accommodation capability.